


Party Time

by yyl9739



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 魅魔AU下的抹布Flo薩吃不飽的安東與被邀請的惡魔札特





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> 莫雙薩大三角的魅魔au，設定在底註  
> 安東尼奧→Flo薩、弗朗切斯科→班薩

Party Time  
MOR/ Mob x Salieri (Flo薩)  
*魅魔雙薩、惡魔莫設定  
*不會寫床上的札特，所以只有抹布薩

以深色天鵝絨裁製的華貴禮服將安東尼奧的軀體緊緊包覆，卻掩藏不住那股飽脹誘人的色慾。  
餓、好餓。  
嚴肅的宮廷樂師眼中，混雜了不同於平日的暗流。  
一張熟悉的面孔從旁閃過，身分貴重的伯爵在他耳畔低語。貴族正經的面具下躲藏著的猛獸，正朝他呼出狂野本性的氣息。  
安東尼奧下意識地舔過嘴角，溫順地跟隨於貴族身後。

甩上房門的瞬間，貴族即欺身壓上安東尼奧，急不可耐地啃舐他豐盈的雙唇。  
不安本分的雙手滑入禮服外套內側，手掌大力揉捏著觸感極佳的臀部。  
安東尼奧熱情地回應著，將軟舌深入對方口中翻攪，發出令人羞澀的嘖嘖水聲。  
在情勢將一發不可收拾時，貴族戀戀不捨地分離黏濕的唇舌，尚且凌亂的喘息打在安東尼奧的臉上。  
今晚，諸位盼望您的加入。  
一張設計簡約低調而華美的紙卡被塞入內兜中。貴族草草整理儀容後便啟門離去。  
安東尼奧垂眼看向腰內側袋裡的邀請函，嘴角勾起一抹期待的饞笑。

 

不夠、還不夠。  
濕黏的深吻滿足不了他，他需要更大、更美味的東西填滿他的嘴。  
濕熱的深喘、迷離的眼神，安東尼奧摸索著的手。  
沉浸在男人們簇擁著他的體溫。

不夠、遠遠不夠。  
賣力舔弄著口中的陽物，用唇舌侍奉著，滿意讚嘆的呻吟自頭頂傳來，一隻手將安東尼奧的頭下壓。  
陰莖頂入喉頭引起生理性的不適，軟肉收縮擠壓敏感的龜頭。  
口中又脹大一圈的生殖器興奮地抖動，腥羶的男性氣息充盈在喉處與鼻腔。

更多、還要更多。  
腰肢被緊緊扣住、臀部被高高托起，一個方便交媾的姿勢。  
後穴被粗暴地操弄著，安東尼奧只能像條缺氧的魚一樣張嘴喘息，試圖汲取足夠的氧氣。  
昏昏沉沉中，又一根肉棒塞入嘴裡抽插，無數隻手放肆地撫摸著他的身體。  
脖頸、胸前、腰窩、腿縫、臀肉，腥臭的精液佈滿各處。  
腰間的軟肉被狠狠掐痛時，舌根反射性地緊縮前抵。  
一聲隱忍的悶呼之後，鹹腥的體液在口腔裡猛地爆出。  
安東尼奧低垂著眼，嚥下口中的精液，再伸出舌舔入自頰上流下的，不知何人濺射的白濁。

好餓。  
安東尼奧被翻過身，雙腿被拉得更開。  
兩根陰莖有序地插入、抽出，默契的合作毫無間隔，將緊緻的穴口撐得滿脹。  
每一下律動都帶出淫靡的液體，肉體碰撞的水聲混雜安東尼奧充斥慾望的煽情呻吟。  
安東尼奧扯過一旁正使用他手掌自慰的年輕男人，飢渴地與他接吻。  
好想放肆地大吃一頓。  
飢荒的魅魔眼中閃動著食慾的精光。

 

被抱坐在懷中上下頂弄著，安東尼奧只得被動地攀著男人的頭頸，尋求支撐。腸腔裡埋著脹大硬挺的陰莖，堵住內射得滿滿的精液。  
「哈啊……」一旁的男人扯著安東尼奧的短髮，忘情地啃吻著他腫脹紅潤的雙唇。  
「您真是太棒了，薩列里大師。」  
身下的男人興奮地粗喘著，讚美安東尼奧熱情淫蕩的肉體。  
「誰能想像得到嚴肅正經的宮廷樂師，在床上比娼館的婊子還放蕩呢？」  
「說不定您的兄長在床上也是如此熱情呢。您說是不是？」  
安東尼奧皺起眉頭，微側過臉，躲開男人下流地揉搓他鬢髮的手。  
弗朗切斯科才不屑於參加貴族們的群交宴會。他寧願餓著肚子，也無法忍受吃入質量低劣的食物。  
「唉呀，我們可愛的大師生氣啦。」  
貴族們輕浮調笑著，說著毫無誠意的歉語。  
「為了補償您，我們特意邀請了一位貴客。」  
特為淫亂聚會設置的廳室中，高級的門扉被緩緩推開發出微弱的悶響。  
莫札特捏著那張燙金的黑色請帖，躊躇是否該踏入廳中。游移的視線對上瞥向門口，安東尼奧承載著深沉慾念的眼神。  
低級猥瑣的笑語在安東尼奧耳邊迴響，黏滑舌面舔過耳廓留下一道情色的水痕。  
「沃夫岡．阿瑪迪斯．莫札特，您最可敬的勁敵。」

安東尼奧在認出來人後，不滿地嘟囔著。  
「為什麼找他來？」  
身為以性愛為食糧的魅魔，安東尼奧從未否認他對性貪婪深壑的渴求，但那僅僅是為了生存所需的攝食。  
他不想在進食時參雜不必要的因素，比如工作、比如愛。  
那會在已難以下嚥的濫俗性事中，摻入酸腐的雜味，還會引來後續諸多紛擾。  
剛好莫札特同時佔據了兩者。他是宮廷樂師的同僚，他的作品也令安東尼奧無比喜愛。  
一臉淫蕩的貴族伸出肥腫的手，色情地撫摸過他的臉頰。  
「您不想試試看遍採花叢的莫札特，在床上的功夫如何嗎？」  
「畢竟您這麼飢渴，這麼多人都餵不飽您。」  
「看看您被操了整晚的洞，現在還緊緊地咬著我不放呢。」  
體內的肉棒大力地挺進，安東尼奧嗚咽了一聲，腸肉絞得更緊。  
莫札特緊盯著臉色潮紅的安東尼奧，緩步走向房間中央的大床。  
方才還圍繞著安東尼奧的貴族們皆識相地退下，安東尼奧在陰莖滑出穴口時失望地大聲呻吟，柔韌的身軀在失去依附時癱軟俯趴。  
眾人期待一場精彩的表演。

安東尼奧不情願地支起上身，抬眼望向停在床沿的莫札特。對方炙熱的眼神掃過安東尼奧遍佈吻痕與各種體液的後背與頸項。  
仿若實體的視線搔癢著安東尼奧，後穴不自覺地收縮著，擠出更多濁白腥稠的液體，下體彷彿失禁般濕黏凌亂。  
莫札特伸出帶著琴繭的手，撫上安東尼奧的臉龐，輕柔的摩挲著。細膩中帶點粗糙的刺激，安東尼奧舒服地瞇起眼，像隻貓一樣發出滿意的輕哼。  
修長的手指滑過高挺的鼻骨、紅腫的嘴唇，最後停留在線條精緻的下巴處，用微彎的食指輕輕托起。  
「親愛的大師，看著我。」  
莫札特輕柔的嗓音裡透著著迷的讚嘆。安東尼奧緩緩睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的景象讓他愉悅地輕笑出聲。  
只有他看得見的視界中，金髮的惡魔頂著捲曲的犄角，朝他笑得溫柔。  
看來終於能好好飽餐一頓了。  
安東尼奧拉過那隻托起他臉龐的手，慵懶挑逗地舔舐著。含入莫札特抵在他唇上的拇指，細細舔弄柔軟的指腹，如口交似熟練地吞吐著。  
狂歡派對的高潮才正要開始。

**Author's Note:**

> *魅魔au，雙薩魅魔、米札惡魔  
> *莫雙薩大三角，全數雙向箭頭的超混亂關係  
> *進食中的安東超放得開，但不吃的時候還是很嚴謹、認真愛音樂的那個大師  
> *弗朗進食/非進食的形象差距不大，總之就是長腳的男性費洛蒙  
> *弗朗很挑食，不像安東一樣有貨就吃，所以常態性處於飢餓狀態  
> *因為要吃飽大概會把人類榨乾，所以安東只能靠與貴族的群交派對填填肚子  
> *魅魔間做愛雖然有短暫的飽足感，但沒辦法以此維生，頂多當下午茶  
> *但不同的非人種族可以，所以知道札特是惡魔以後安東就沒再挨餓過  
> *因為自己吃得很好，所以安東拉著弗朗一起被札特餵食  
> *札特很喜歡把兄弟倆餵得飽飽的，弗朗剛開始有點彆扭（畢竟以前都是top居多）但後來也吃得很開心，有得吃何必委屈自己  
> *弗朗偶爾也會上札特，反正札特不介意，大師們吃飽就行  
> *安東偶爾還是會參加群交趴換換口味，佔有慾超強的札特都會在隔天把安東餵到吐


End file.
